


Best Wishes

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Konoha Shinden, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Mirai writes a letter to Tatsumi.





	Best Wishes

_Dear Tatsumi,_

_Sorry I haven’t written you sooner. I wish I could say I was too busy on missions, but really, I just never know what to say. I’ve never had to write a letter that didn’t double as a mission report before. I didn’t want to bore you. But my mother told me there’s really no time like the present. So, I’ll try. ~~I don’t want to leave any regrets.~~_

_That was too dramatic. Let me try again._

_Hi, Tatsumi-chan! How have you been? Is it peaceful there, too? The Land of Fire is doing well. The weather’s nice, we’re not at war, all the genin are really lively._

_I tried to grow out my hair like you suggested. I was going to take a picture and attach it to this letter, but… I really do prefer short hair after all. Mine didn’t look half as cute as yours does. And… to be honest… Washing it and combing it out once it got even to my shoulders was a such a pain! How do you do it? Teach me your techniques the next time we meet._

_As much as love Kakashi and Guy, next time I come to the Land of Hot Water, I hope I can go alone. Do you like drawing maps, Tatsumi? I can teach you how next time. I can show you some self-defense moves, too. There’s so much I want to show you._

_After all, I owe you one, too. You taught me why I fight and gave me the chance to protect my friend. Next time, I hope you can show me your hometown and we can travel some more together. We should try some potatoes, too. I visited a town there that has the best potato chips in the land._

_Oh, speaking of Kakashi and Guy, they hope you’re doing good, too. They said hi. They’re the same as ever. They always act like an old married couple. They’re always together, and Lord Sixth never looks as happy any other time as when he’s with Guy. As for Guy, he always looks happy, but still, with Lord Sixth, he’s…_

_I asked my mother, and she confirmed my suspicions. I really was a third wheel for our entire trip. Lord Seventh didn’t prepare me for that at all. A hokage’s orders are absolute, but I really have to wonder… why me?_

_But, if it wasn’t for that, I never would have met you, right?_

_So, I’m grateful to Lord Naruto, as always. He really does know best. One day, I want to be a legendary hero like him._

_I know this letter will get to you. Sasuke’s hawk is delivering it personally. Sasuke is Lord Seventh’s best friend and Kakashi’s old student. Kakashi said he owed him a favor, and Sasuke seemed ready like he was going to fight him. Those two have a strange bond as teacher and student. It makes me worried. I have a student too, but I don’t want Shikadai to look at me with murderous intent like Sasuke and Kakashi. Guy and his students aren’t like that at all. Especially Tenten._

_I’ll tell you all about her next time, so write me back soon, okay?_

_Oh. And Guy asked if he could get a letter, too._

_Best wishes,_

_Mirai_

_P.S._

_By the way, I asked Guy and Kakashi, but they wouldn’t tell me anything. Have you heard of some books called Icha Icha? Guy and Kakashi won’t tell me about it, no matter how much I ask. At this point, we should take matters into our own hands. If we manage to find the books, let’s read them together, okay?_

 


End file.
